quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Stumblebum
Wilhelm Malvolio Excalibar Hortio Inigo Arthur Fredrick Warntine "Doornob" "Felix" Lateral the 3rd, known by his friends as 'Stumblebum '''and by members of the Friends of Kragnux and certain members of the Realm as '''Wilhelm the Scrate. '''He is technically the third pope of the Friends, however, he is fourth ruler succeeding Felix in the same position. Although his reign on the throne was extremely short lived. Being Historically the shortest term any religious leader has ever held in the history of the Realm. So short, in fact, that his popedom is often forgotten entirely by historians, or is seen only in the footnotes of historical text. He is also an official member of The Best Around, and a long time enemy of the Organization: The Chaos Controllers. Physical Appearance He is techinically 124 years old, but 100 years of that is time jump related. He stands a meager 3 feet 11 inches and he weighs 40lbs. He has Turquiose eyes, fair skin and brown hair. Personality Stumblebum is ''that guy. ''He is part one part classic Mickey Mouse, one part MacGuyver and one part John Mclane. He is sometimes percieved as a bit of an asshole, although technically he is always looking out for what he thinks is best. This is how he plays the fine line of chaotic good. Whether he is cutting up an old bridge or stabing a pope in the face with the Dagger of Kragnux; he really is just trying his best. He is a real team player and believes in loyalty to the group above all else. He would quickly die to save any member of The Best Around. He gets bored easily and is endlessly curious. This sometimes gets him into trouble. He believes throughly that he is meant for greatness and that one day he will achieve greatness. He fights to protect those who can not protect themselves. History Stumblebum grew up in a poverty driven village controlled by a villainous tyrant who went under the pseudonym "The King of Pigs". Stumblebum: One of the Best Around Stumblebum really became a member of the Best Around in the Town of Dolmvey just after the first Siege. He was playing a benefit concert in the city to help clean up the wreckage. It was here that the group first met an organization calling itself the Chaos Controllers and where Stumblebum met his first true opponents. Stumblebum's original intention was to have the two groups merge but he soon discovered the Chaos Controllers to be complete assholes. As such, Stumblebum vowed to devoutly work with the Best Around to bring the end of the Chaos Controllers at any and all costs. He traveled with the Best Around to the town of Elin Barrade where he became aware that the Dragon Cordith was seeking the Arms of Sin in an attempt to raise the dragon race. He joined the Best Around in an attempt to collect the Arms before Cordith could and he was betrayed, as were the rest of the group by an upstart and seeming very gay elf who was calling himself Venerial. The elf stole the arms from the group and in the middle of a rooftop battle against Cordith, literally like the dick he was handed hours of work off to the Villain. Stumblebum Slays a Dragon. Just before Dolmvey and Elin Barade, aligned with a few members of what would come to be the Best Around, Stumblebum managed to shoot a small white dragon in the face with his crossbow, officially rendering him a dragon slayer. Stumblebum and the Ursinids Stumblebum claims that while on the Island of Kiston he found a village entirely populated of small barbarous bear like creatures. These creatures claimed him to be a god. They listened to his every word, made him a hut to live in and took very good care of him. In the time jump, Stumblebum lost his village and thought that sending Othello, the mouse, after them would be enough. He, however, managed to find a mysterious wand that seemed to somehow summon his lost friends. Erphram; or Stumblebum and the Gorax soon. Wilhelm's War Against the Friend's of Kragnux Upon discovery of the Church of Kragnux, and the complete fallacy of Kragnux's depiction, Stumblebum decided that he would either lead this church bringing it to something Kragnux would be proud to have his name on, or die trying. Powers and Abilities College of Lore: Bardic Inspiration Speak w/ Small Beasts, Speaks Common and Gnomish. Can play: Lute, Ukulele, Bagpipe, Violin and Pan Flute. Gnome Cunning: Advantage of Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma in all saving throws against magic. Song of Rest: After a short rest, can heal everyone with extra 1d6 Tough: Max HP +2 with every level up. Songs "All My Friends are Dead" ''All My Friends are Dead All My Friends are Dead It's a hundred years in the future and all my friends are trees Weapons Current Holder of the The Wand of Ursling. Chad Chad was the first and most loyal Ursanid summoned by Stumblebum to help him on his attack against the Friends of Kragnux and their leader Pope Felix. Allies Amra Thwack Reesec Torna Category:Player Characters Category:Towson Tabletop